hunger for your love
by anizitha1
Summary: cuando piensas que estas atrapado en una oscuridad que jamas saldras ... el destino te hace ver que tan equivocado estabas porque cuando hay amor, hay esperanza


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de como el amor dura más haya que el tiempo

Chicas realmente soy nueva en esto haci que ténganme paciencia en esto por favorrrrrrr¡

Esta historia no me pertence, me lo conto mi madre, asi q esta historia lo hago por ella vale

Pov Edward

aun recuerdo ese dia fue el mejor y el peor dia de mi vida (como quieran verlo) fue extraordinario como conoci al amor de mi vida cuando no tenia ningún sentido mi existencia y fue horrible como me alejaron de las personas que mas quería en este mundo "mis padres "pues mi familia esta constituida por….

mi madre (esme platt) era reconcida porque tenia un alma pacifica, nunca tenia miedo a nada eso era lo que envidiaba de ella, su valentía para seguir adelante, aunque a veces la suerte no estaba de su lado, siempre seguía intentadolo hasta lograrlo

bueno después viene mi padre (Carlisle cullen) era un reconocido medico por la cual estaba orgulloso de el. Aparte de que era mi padre también era mi mejor amigo era esa persona que sientes que estas seguro con el a tu lado, por la cual puedes decirle la verdad y no te va a criticar

pero luego de esos hermosos recuerdos familiares donde yo era el hijo (era hijo único tenía sus ventajas ¿no?) porque tenía una familia unida y feliz que pensaba que jamás me iba a separar de ellos pero estaba tan equivocado..

"**Porque cuando la realidad se vuelve sueño y la pesadilla se vuelve realidad" tienes que temer..**

**¡Flash flash¡**

Así es como mi pesadilla comenzó desde los nueves añitos …

Hacia frio, mucho frio en este oscuro día de invierno en Alemania era 1906. Pero no es un día distinto de cualquier otro en este campo de concentración nazi **(donde estoy actualmente como prisionero si se puede decir ….. hasta que mis padres volvieran de la guerra contra Alemania )**.permanezco de pie, temblando, envuelto en mis (ropas) sucios y rotos , todavía sin creer que esta pesadilla sigue ocurriendo. Solo soy un muchachito, tendría que estar jugando con mis amigos; tendría que estar esperando ansiosamente un futuro en el cual crecería y me casaría para tener una familia propia. Pero esos sueños son para los vivos, y yo ya no soy uno de ellos. En lugar de eso estoy casi muerto, sobreviviendo dia a dia, hora a hora, desde que me sacaron de mi casa y me trajeron aquí con miles de judíos. ¿estaré vivo mañana? ¿me llevaran a la cámara de gas esta noche? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta como siempre desde que llegue aquí

Una y otra vez recorro el camino junto al alambrado de puas, tratando de mantener en calor mi cuerpo enflaquecido.

Estoy hambriento, pero he estado hambriento durante más tiempo del que quisiera recordar. Siempre estoy hambriento. Hasta cualquier cosa comestible parece un sueño. Todos los días, a medida que más y más de los nuestros desaparecen, el feliz pasado solo es un sueño y me hundo cada vez más hondo en la desesperación

De improviso, descubro a una niña **(creo que es de mi misma edad pero no quería asustarla así que me quede en donde estaba)**, que camino del otro lado del alambrado se detiene y me mira con esos ojos que hasta el momento no me di cuenta que eran de un chocolate con un poco de café , su rostro tenia en forma de coraxon y sus labios tenia un lindo color rosado y tenía una melena suelto hasta la cintura, llevaba también una falda fucsia hasta la rodilla, con unas balerina de color piel y una blusa rosadito

En sus ojos veo triste que parece decir que ella entiende mi situación aunque yo pienso que no se puede imaginar porque estoy aquí. Quiero desviar la mirada, extrañamente avergonzada de que esa desconocida me vea así, pero no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella

Entonces, ella busca algo en su bolsillo y saca una manzana roja. Una hermosa y brillante manzana roja. **(¡oh desde cuanto tiempo ha pasado que vi una¡). **Mira con cautela hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha y luego, con una sonrisa de triunfo, rápidamente arroja la manzana por encima del alambrado. Corro para recogerla, la sostengo entre mis trémulos dedos helados. En mi mundo de mi muerte; esta manzana es una expresión de vida de amor. Levanto los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que la niña desaparecía a lo lejos

Al dia siguiente, no puedo evitarlo ….. me siento arrastrado a la misma hora hacia aquel lugar cercano al alambrado**.**

**-(¿Acaso estoy loco porque tengo la esperanza de que ella volverá?)**. Por supuesto.

Pero aquí, me aferro a cualquier pequeña brizna de esperanza. Ella me ha dado esperanza, y yo debo aterrarme con fuerza a eso.

Y otra vez, ella viene. y otra vez , me trae una manzana la tira por encima del alambrado con la misma dulce sonrisa suya

Esta vez la recojo y la levanto en la aire para que la vea. Sus ojos brillan de una manera sobrenatural pareciera que me tiene lastima (**quizás pero no hay que pensar en eso)**

No me importa, soy feliz con solo mirarla. Y por primera vez siento mi corazón conmovido por la emoción

Durante los sietes meses nos encontramos en esta forma. A veces intercambiamos palabras pero a veces, solo una manzana. Pero ella ese ángel caído del cielo, no se limita alimentar mi estomago sino que también está alimentando mi alma, y de alguna forma se que yo a también estoy alimentando la suya

Un dia me entero de una alarmente noticia, era que nos van a trasladar a otro campo. Ese podría ser el fin para mi, y claramente el fin para mi y mi amiga

Al día siguiente .al saludarle, mi corazón esta roto y a duras penas puedo hablar cuando digo lo que debe ser dicho

**No me traigas una manzana mañana – le advierto—me manda a otro campo. Nunca volveremos a vernos **

Me doy vuelta antes de perder el control, me alejo corriendo del alambrado. No soporto mirar hacia atrás. Si lo hiciera, se que ella me veria allí parado, con lagrimas corriendo mis mejillas

Los meses pasaban y la pesadilla continuaba. Pero el recuerdo de esta niña me sostenía a través del terror, el sufrimiento, la esperanza .una y otra vez veo en mi mente la cara de esa pequeña angel que me saco de la oscuridad donde me encontraba , sus ojos tan bondadosos, oigo sus palabras gentiles y aquellas manzanas

Y entonces, un día, de repente la pesadilla se acaba. La guerra ha acabado. Aquellos de nosotros que todavía estamos vivos recibimos alimentos. Perdí todo lo que me era preciado, incluyendo a mi familia. Pero todavía tengo el recuerdo de mi ángel, un recuerdo que llevo en mi corazón y que me impulsa a avanzar cuando me traslado a los Estados unidos, Washington, localidad forks un pequeño pueblo para poder comenzar una nueva vida

fin de flash black

Los años pasan. Estamos en 1920. Estoy viviendo con un amigo llamado** emmett mccarty **es como un niño en cuerpo de hombre, pero cuando lo necesito siempre esta ahí para ayudarme.

Y por eso estoy aquí esperando a mi cita a ciegas que mi queridísimo amigo había organizado (**y no me pregunte como es que hizo que asistiera porque ni yo mismo lo se )**

Pero cuando apareció parecía que se había equivocado emmett porque esa diosa no podría ser mi cita o si?

Tenía un vestido de encaje, con brillos en los costados con un broche en el centro , unos tacones de por lo menos de 6cm y su cara era de forma de corazón , con unos labios rellenos pero mas en en inferior que el exterior y una mirada que me parecía muy conocida pero no se de dónde …

* * *

**Bueno chicas¡ gracias por leer mi historia realmente se que no están bueno pero me gustaría que me den sus sugerencias o críticas para poder mejorar más.. **

**Soy nueva haci que no sean tan malas por favorrrrrrrrrrrrr''''**


End file.
